U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,829, issued Sep. 18, 1990, in the name of Joel T. Holl for "Modular Battery Plant System Assembly Comprising Multiple Unit Cell Modules," and assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses assemblages of electric batteries in which the batteries are joined in one or more rows, and in which each row of batteries is topped by a single elongated unperforated cover extending for the full length of the row and completely overlying the tops of all the batteries to cover all of the battery terminals so as to prevent access thereto from above. Such arrangement has the disadvantage that, if access is needed to the terminals of only one battery in the row, such access can be gained only be removing such row cover to thereby unnecessarily expose to access the terminals of all the batteries in the row. Further disadvantages are that access to the terminals of a row of batteries can be obtained only by completely removing the cover from the batteries, and that it is not possible to stack rows of batteries in a tier such that the weight of the batteries in an upper row will be transmitted to those in a lower row in a way such that the cover which overlies the terminals of the batteries in the lower row does not have to bear all of such weight.